


A Crack In The Mirror

by Harley_N_Joker



Series: WIP Me Into Shape [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rated T for Violence, and all the baggage that comes with that, and hate, and suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_N_Joker/pseuds/Harley_N_Joker
Summary: An intro to a fic I'm planning that I really liked writing in that moment but didn't know how to continue from there. Also I didn't wanna kill his mom just so I can dismiss his assholeness as a traumatic reaction to his childhood.You can be a redeemable asshat everybody loves to hate but still somehow sympathizes with without getting Disney-fied.It just takes a robo-dick...wait...what...?





	A Crack In The Mirror

_Gavin knows he's an asshole. Prides himself on his aggression and anger towards the world really because this attitude has protected him from a lot in life._

 

_From his cheating ass of a father who left him and his mom for a better family – a prettier woman, a much smarter son. From those fake fucking friends trying to suck up to him when they found out about his family ties and the bullies trying to rip him a new one for the exact same reason._

 

_It had carried him through his mom's death. A mercifully painless suicide caused by alcohol, some sleeping pills and years of animosity and prejudice "hidden" behind closed doors and big condescending smiles._

 

_He'll always remember his father's face when he'd spotted him in the crowd of people offering him their deepest – as fucking if – condolences, real anguish between hypocritical crocodile tears._

  
_He'd seen fucking red. Had pushed and shoved and kicked to get to him. Deep-seated, decade-old hatred reigniting in his chest like a dormant volcano finally ready to erupt._

  
_He'd known at least three of his fingers were broken, if not the whole hand, the moment his fist connected with the man's left eye but the way his old man had stumbled back and landed on his ass with a loud groan and an arm in front of his face to protect himself – those few seconds when their gazes had met and he could see the terrified look in those eyes – it'd been fucking worth it._

 

_He remembers the way his woman had knelt beside him, fear and love evident in how she tried to shield the bastard from him – the wa_ _y he turned to her as if she could fucking protect him from his wrath. The pain in his clenched, broken hand no match for the boiling fury trying to rip his chest apart._

 

_It hadn't been the firm hand on his shoulder or the low whisper of his name in Gavin's ear that had stopped him from beating the living crap out of his father. It'd been the eyes. Cool and calculating, yet soft with sympathy and sorrow around the edges. It had been a private look, just for his eyes alone._

 

_It had almost felt like his brother cared for him._

 

 

When he wakes up – ten minutes before his alarm would've blasted him out of bed anyway – he feels like shit incarnate. There's an ache in his chest and unshed tears are prickling hot at his eyes. For a moment Gavin wonders what the actual hell he's dreamed to make him this fucking emotional but decides against rummaging in his head. If it's strong enough to linger around when he wakes it can't be a good memory – ergo, he doesn't want to know. It's better this way, easier too, to just shove that bitch into a corner and watch it gather dust. It's how he's successfully got through life so far and why change the fucking formula when it works just fine?

He nearly kicks the cat in the face when his alarm clock blares 'Highway To Hell' into his left ear.


End file.
